Never Knew
by dracoslover9
Summary: Maya is friends with James and Lily, but Lily and James arent friends. James is friends with Maya and Sirius, but Sirius and Maya arent. What happens when lines cross? Plus being a teen is hard enough try adding attacks from the Dark Lord into the mix!R&R
1. Chapter 1

I: Happy Birthday

"Maya, dear, come down here please," called a woman's voice.

"Just a moment, Mum," Maya called back, down the stairs. She was currently sitting on the floor of her room packing everything she would need for the school year in her trunk. She had finally gotten her letter for Hogwarts, as had her two best friends, Lily Evans and James Potter. Her birthday was three days once they would get there but she made the cut off and that's all that mattered! She finished placing her books neatly on top of her clothes and ran downstairs. "Yes, Mum?"

"Your father will be home shortly so we need to be ready. Where do you want to go for your birthday dinner?" Maya hopped on the counter and thought twirling her dark auburn hair in her fingers. As she opened her mouth to answer a male's voice spoke up as the fireplace roared to life.

"She wants to go to Little Italia! Just like every year," Jake chuckled looking at his little sister's reaction. Her hazel eyes glowed with happiness as she registered that he was really there.

"Jake!" Their mother plugged her ears as her daughter shrieked throwing herself into her brother's arms. "You're supposed to be having Auror training in Spain! What are you doing here?"

"I have a few days break and wanted to see you for your birthday and go with you to the station tomorrow," Jake laughed hugging his sister, whom he hadn't seen in three months, she had grown taller since last he saw her and she just looked older. He dropped his bags on the kitchen floor as he always did when he came home from Hogwarts and grabbed Oreos and peanut butter from the cabinet and him and Maya sat down and began eating and talking about what had been happening.

"You will spoil your dinners," Mrs. Gilson chided the two.

"No we won't, mum!" They called as she left the room. Jake told Maya of things he had done in training and that he couldn't wait for more simulated battles because they were the best. He told her how beautiful Spain was and how on his days off he and his mates could go to the beaches and see the clearest blue waters and how warm everyday was for them.

"I'm so jealous! I want to come visit you sometime; we should plan a summer for me to come!"

"It depends, on what our _padres_ think about it," Jake laughed at her excitement, and Maya giggled at his language switch. "So what have you and Lily been up to, or better yet, you and James," Jake questioned perceiving the mischievous shimmer in her eyes.

"Nothing too awful," she laughed at she retold jokes and pranks. Jake shook his head at his sister knowing she would one day be a handful at Hogwarts. "And Lily sort of disappeared this summer; we met a boy, Severus, at the park a few months back. He's a wizard and he sort of stole her from me, but I'll see her at school," Maya smiled sadly then shoved a cookie in her mouth.

"That doesn't sound much like her. Oh, real cute Maya. You have peanut butter on your face," they laughed as Maya told him what vacation the Evans' were on recently and how they were getting back that night. They continued talking and catching up until their father got home from work. They quickly got ready and left for dinner, and they didn't want to admit it but their mother had been right. They had spoiled their dinner.

"Oi, get your lazy arse up or we're gonna be late for the train," Jake hollered at his sleeping sister. When she rolled over and pulled the blanket over her head he pulled her pillow away ripped the blanket off of her and beat her with the pillow. Maya groaned and sat up just as Jake swung the pillow and it hit her square in the face knocking her back over.

"I'm up! I'm up, stop hitting me," Maya jumped out of her bed and rushed into the bathroom. Soon the four family members were climbing into their car to go to King's Cross in London. Once they arrived Mia dropped off her trunk at the baggage car and took her bags with her change of clothes with her. She said her goodbyes and began looking for James or Lily. She found Lily quickly and walked in. Lily and Mia hugged and Lily introduced her to the other girls in the compartment. Mia, Mary, Alice, Lily, and Becky all got along very well then half way through the train ride a group of four boys came in. Maya jumped up as hugged the boy with short messy black hair.

"JAMES!" She squealed.

"May, it's only been a week since I've seen you!" James chuckled hugging her.

"So," Maya looked at him with a smile and they sat down and began talking about her birthday dinner and how Jake showed up. Suddenly one of the boys cleared their throat.

"Oh, sorry, Maya this is Sirius black," James pointed to a boy who also had black hair that was kind of long and shaggy. "Remus Lupin," a boy with short light brown hair. "and Peter Pettigrew," a small mousy looking boy with watery eyes. The boys all waved and took seats.

"So, why did it take you till now to come in here?" May asked looking at them.

"Some Slytherin seventh years kicked us out of our compartment," Sirius said smiling at Maya.

"That sucks." Becky spoke up.

"Hey, Red, who are you're friends?" Sirius looked at the other girls quizzically. Maya took a moment to glare at Sirius for calling her Red then spoke.

"This is Lily Evans," She pointed to her bright red headed friend sitting next to the window. "Becky Barnett," She pointed to the girl across from Lily. She had brown long curly hair and glasses. "Alice Carson," She pointed to the girl next to Becky. Alice had chin length black hair and dark green eyes. "and Mary Dawson," She pointed to the girl across from her who had blonde banana curls and bright blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you all," Remus spoke softly. They continued to all talk and joke until it reached time to change. Lily was quickly annoyed by James and Maya was slowly beginning to be annoyed by Sirius.

**A/N:** I know the end of this one sucked but I promise the rest will be awesome! I had lost the 1st chapter a while ago and had to rewrite it so I got bored sorry. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

II: The Housing

As they finished changing the train it pulled to a stop. The girls got their bags and walked out to the platform. A couple of older students took the bags, as a deep booming voice called out, "FIRST YEARS, FIRST YEARS, FIRST YEARS OVER 'ERE!"

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Lily looking up to what seemed to be a giant.

"The name is Hagrid, Rubius Hagrid, I'm the game keeper 'ere at 'Ogwarts. If you would all follow me to the boats." He said as he turned and headed for some stairs. He lead the new students down the stairs to a lake and stopped to talk. "This 'ear is the Black Lake." He said pointing to the lake, "Come 'on, board the boats no more than six to a boat. The girls all got in one together and set off. After what felt like forever they could finally see Hogwarts Castle. Everyone's eyes light up as they saw how magical it just looked with light pouring out of the glass windows and it silhouetted against the clear starry night sky.

"Wow!" Becky said everyone else was speechless. Well except the four boys in the boat next to us, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

"Becky!" Lily hushed in a dangerous tone.

"What? All I said was, 'wow'." Rebekah retorted.

"Yeah, Lils'! What is your problem?" Maya giggled giving her friend a hard time.

"Lils'?" James Potter mocked. They looked over to see him and Peter doubled over laughing.

"She doesn't like being mocked, Jamesie," Maya continued giggling at her friends.

"Why don't you mind your own business, Potter!" snapped Lily glaring at him, then as an additional thought smiled devilishly, "oops, I meant, _Jamesie_!"

"We'll try, sorry," said Sirius politely trying not to laugh.

"Yes, well…that is quite alright." Lily said looking at the water. Finally they reached the dock and were getting out of the boats.

"Oh, James be nice or I'll tell your mum on you," Maya scolded as she began getting out before she could; however, there was a hand there to help her. She followed the arm to find that it was Sirius Black.

"Maya-" Sirius was about to continue when she cut him off.

"_I_ can do this _myself_ thank you very much," she retorted climbing out of the boat and jogging to catch up with the other girls.

"Just trying to be helpful." He called after her back and began walking with James and Remus.

"Well mate that was a great first impression." James said sarcastically trying not to laugh. "And just a tip, she maybe eleven but she's very independent."

"Technically, that was the second impression and at least she doesn't call me by my last name," Sirius argued, then added in a mumble, "Thanks for the tip."

"_Will_ you two _stop_ arguing for two minutes so we can go in!" Remus reprimanded laughing at the two.

"Welcome," said a witch in dark green robes with a matching witch's hat and half square glasses, "to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. In few minutes you will be sorted in to your houses, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. I shall see if they are ready for you." She walked through two big wooden doors and looked at the head table and when the one wizard in the middle nodded she had the first years follow her in.

As all of the first years walked in the hall was quiet and all eyes were on them as they reached the front of the hall. Once they were all assembled at the front, the witch spoke again.

"When I call your names please come and sit on the stool and I shall place the sorting hat on her head. Molly Andrews." A small red headed girl walked forward and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on her head and it seemed to come alive.

"Yes, yes, interesting…"it said then it shouted, "Hufflepuff," everyone at the table to the far right clapped.

"Rebekah Barnett." Called the witch. Becky walked up and sat on the stool; the hat was placed on her head and was silent.

"Gryffindor," yelled the hat as the middle left table started to clap.

"Tia Carson."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Tina Helmond."

"Hufflepuff!"

Maya watched as; Mary, Alice, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all in sorted to Gryffindor. Then her name was called.

"Maya Gilson." She sat on the stool nervously and the hat was put on her head.

"Gryffindor," yelled the hat. She hopped off the stool and once the hat was taken off then sat down by Lily. There was only one annoying thing about sitting there; across from her was Sirius Black. As she sat down another name was called.

"Lauren Ethers."

"Gryffindor," after that we had a bit of time to talk.

"May, How are you," asked a very strong looking seventh year.

"Fine, Caleb. How about yourself?" Maya asked smiling over at him.

"Fine as well. So, I hear your brother came back for your birthday."

"Yeah and to see me off this morning."

"That's cool."

"Yeah! It was definitely a surprise!"

"Hey Lils'! Glad to see you got your letter and are here!"

"Hey Caleb, and yeah, me too!" at this James clenched his fists under the table.

"Calm down mate there just friends." Whispered Sirius.

"Ok I'll calm down if he keeps his hands to himself." James whispered dangerously.

"Oi, Maya, I didn't know you had a brother!" Sirius said surprised.

"Well, that might be because it's _none _of your business now is it, Black!" I shot back turning back to talk to Lily and the girl Lauren Ethers.

"Well there goes not calling you by your last name." whispered James

"Shut it James!" Sirius shot. After this the head wizard at the table stood and began to speak.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, to you first years welcome _to_ Hogwarts. Just a little reminder, there are is a posted list of banned objects on our care taker, Mr. Filch's, door, stay out of the forbidden forest, and classes start the fourth. Now, I shall not keep your hunger waiting, dig-in!" As he clapped his hands food appeared. As everyone began to grab food they continued talking.

"So you are a muggle-born right Lily," Lauren asked seeming slightly confused.

"Yes, why," Lily answered as she ate delicately.

"Well, Maya said that she was half-blood but that you two have been friends since you were quite little. I was just confused as to how."

"Oh, that's easy, I was raised in muggle schools and a muggle neighborhood because my parents wanted me and my brother to understand that there isn't much difference between us and muggles. And Lily and I live and grew up in the same subdivision, only five minutes away not even, and went to the same schools. As Lily's powers developed my parents helped her parents understand and cope. So Lils' and I are besties," Maya shared speaking rather fast and ended in both her and Lily giggling.

"That's easy?" Lauren laughed along with them.

"So how do you know Caleb, then," James asked smirking at May.

"You know that one James," she laughed at him trying to be sly.

"How do you two know each other," Lauren pointed to Maya and James.

"Our fathers work together at the ministry," James finished simply, "And May, I may know but there are others here that don't."

"Fine," She sighed feigning being annoyed. "My, brother graduated from here last year and was on the quidditch team with Caleb so I've seen Caleb around my house a lot and that is how Lily met him." They all laughed at Maya's once again speeded story and continued conversation through the meal.

"I hope that was satisfying. I am professor Dumbledore and I am the headmaster here at Hogwarts…" he continued introducing the teachers and they stood as he said their names, "and finally," he continued, "if I could have the head boys and girls of your houses take you to your dorms." after this was said Caleb stood and told the group of first years to follow him. They were walking for a while until we were in front of a portrait with a fat lady in pink on it then Caleb gave the password.

"Cauldron Spice." He said. The portrait nodded and swung open. They walked through a short hall way and there was a beautiful room. "This," Caleb said, "is the common room. To the left and up the stairs is the boys dormitories, girls the same on your right. I bid you all a good night, and as to all of your belongings, they are in the dormitories." He walked off and gave Maya and Lily a hug.

"Night James," May called to him and followed the other girls upstairs. She changed and climbed into bed. Almost as soon her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

**A/N: **see much better :) keep reading and PLEASE review!


	3. Chapter 3

III: Seventh Year

Six years later

When Maya woke up the next morning it was the second day at Hogwarts the classes don't start until the forth. Only one more day. I looked at my watch; it was eight 'o' clock in the morning. Someone came in the room. I turned to see who it was.

"Oi finally your up!" said Mary.

"What? It is only eight. Anyway I'll get dressed and we can go eat." She said rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Ok, sounds good."

"Hey, is Sirius up?"

"Um… I don't know if he is, but if he is, he _is not_ in the common room."

"Great, with my luck he'll be in the Great Hall!"

"Will you calm down? You and Sirius Black could and should date! We'll other than that you're dating 'what's-his-name.'"

"His name is Caden!"

"Whatever, my point is it's so obvious!"

"No, I would never…uh…he is such a- such a jerk! Anyway, I am gonna get ready I'll be out in a minute." Maya said walking through the door to the bathroom chuckling.

"I'll be right here!" Mary smiled plopping down on her bed. When May came out she was right where she had been but looking at a magazine. She laughed making Mary look up and Mary's mouth dropped. Maya's deep auburn red hair was waving falling to her shoulders and she wore a black t-shirt that had 'Go Gryffindor!' on the front in red and a yellow lion on the back, she also wore a dark blue jean skirt.

"Damn!" Mary whistled and spun May around. "Since when have you had curves?"

"Mary! Stop it!" Maya giggled batting away her friend. "You know I've had them since fifth year when you all made a big deal about it then!"

"Fine then, when did you start showing them?"

"Oh, Shut it Mary," the girls laughed together. Maya slipped on her black and white puma's, linked arms with Mary and they headed to breakfast. As they walked through the entrance hall they were stopped by two people yelling.

"CAN'T YOU EVER JUST KEEP YOUR GOB SHUT POTTER?" Lily's voice echoed through the spacious halls of Hogwarts.

"I WAS TRYING TO BE NICE! IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU CAN'T TAKE A COMPLEMENT!" James' voice quickly followed Lily's in the fight.

"'YOU LOOK BETTER THAN THE BUM YOU NORMALLY LOOK LIKE' ISN'T A BLOODY COMPLEMENT, YOU GIT!" Maya and Mary shared and look and rolled their eyes as the two came into view. James just sputtered trying to think of something to say back as Lily stormed into the Great Hall. Mary nodded to Maya and quickly walked after her.

"James, James, James, how long have I known you?" Maya sighed as she sat next to him on the stairs where he dropped. They could hear the conversations in the Great Hall continue as the students realized this morning's Potter vs. Evans fight was done for today starting the year off with; Evans :one and Potter :zero.

"I'm not sure. Since we were seven?" He replied lounging on the steps.

"I know you're in love with the girl, but you need to show her differently."

"I tried-"

"She's right in what she just said and you know it."

"I know but try to not be," Maya laughed and hugged James. James laughed too and looked at the girl he considered a little sister, and then realized what she had on.

"What the bloody hell-what are you wearing! Go back upstairs and change, immediately!" James pulled his jacket off and tried to cover her up. Maya laughed and pushed him off of her.

"James it's not revealing!"

"It's revealing…those things!" James made and hour glass shape in the air with his hands and Maya laughed harder.

"You mean curves? Oh, James, get over it I'm a girl. Now let's go to breakfast I'm starving!" James wrapped and arm around her and she put her arm around his waist, in a very brotherly and sisterly fashion, and the walked into the Hall.

"Wait. You're a girl? Since when! I've let you stay over I feel so violated," James feigned hurt and they sit down laughing. Lily had gone back to her normal self, talking to the girls and Maya quickly joined in the conversation.

"Hey, Red!" Maya rolled her eyes and looked over to Sirius Black.

"Yes, Black," Mia gritted her teeth.

"Where did the curves come from? I didn't see u much this summer. Were you getting one of those muggle surgeries to enhance things? It did wonders for you," Sirius smirked eyeing her chest.

"Keep your eyes and rude comments to yourself, if you would like to keep your manhood, Black," Maya growled lowly to him. Sirius paled quickly and muttered something about her wrath being unnecessary and it was only a joke. Maya only heard James and Remus' laughter as they told him he deserved it.

"Well the girls seem to be winning so far this year," Lauren chuckled as she kissed Remus then sat next to Alice.

"Mercilessly," Becky exclaimed proudly, as she pumped a fist into the air causing them to bust into giggles, once more.

"Oi! My," Maya turned to see a tanned, brown haired, muscular; guy waving to her as he came into the Great Hall.

"Caden," Maya jumped up and ran over to him. He picked her up and spun her as he kissed her. She smiled and giggled as he held her close and whispered something in her ear.

"I really don't like him," James said through a smile and wave with the others, as she waved to them and walked out of the Hall with Caden.

"None of us do," Lauren stated as she grabbed food.

"He's a tool," Lily agreed. "The only reason he even asked her out is because he saw her this summer on the beach and she was in a bikini. He likes her body, not her," Lily rolled her eyes.

"If only there was something someone could do to steal her away from such a wanker like him!" Mary leaned dramatically on Sirius' shoulder, nudging him wither her elbow.

"Mary you are such a drama queen," Remus laughed as the girls sniggered at her antics.

"She's right though," James looked at the group of friends before him "We need to get rid of him…but how?"

"Let's just try to trap him into being a prick to us and see what she does," Alice suggested.

"She won't put up with us being treated badly by him, or anyone she dates at that," Lily added nodding to Alice's plan.

"So we should all head outside and 'happen' to run into them and see if they wanna go down to the lake to swim with us, right?" James asked everyone all too innocently. Everyone agreed and went to get their swimming things from the dorms. As they headed back outside they ran into Maya and Caden.

"Maya! Want to come swimming with us! You too Caden," Becky asked eagerly.

"Definitely! I still have to get-" Maya said.

"No you don't. We grabbed it just in case we ran into you," Lily said holding up the swim suit.

"Yeah Alright, babe I need to go change but I'll meet you out there," Caden said and deeply kissed her before he left to go to the Ravenclaw commons. They headed towards the entrance hall and stopped at a bathroom for May to put on her swim suit under her clothes. Once they reached outside they laid out towels and started putting on sunscreen.

"It's amazing out! I hope it's like this for my birthday tomorrow," Maya smiled as they splashed around in the shallows of the lake. Suddenly they heard Lily shriek then quite. They quickly turned to see her resurfacing under the five foot cliff people jump from. Lily swam over to them looking quite annoyed.

"JAMES CHARLES POTTER, YOU SCUM BAG, I WILL MURDER YOU WHEN YOU GET DOWN HERE," Lily was point up at the top where a laughing group of Marauders stood. "I SWEAR IT!" She stormed off out of the water and over to her towel as they heard four other splashes signaling that they had jumped down. As they swam over Maya and Alice had finally contained their laughter. James jogged up after her to console her.

"But-but Lily flower, it was only a joke and you're ok!"

"Well, maybe we could go a day without arguing," May chuckled at her two friends, "If only they would date already."

"You're one to talk," Alice scoffed just a Caden waded into the water next to them.

"One to talk about what," he questioned wrapping his arms around Maya.

"She was talking about how she didn't want to eat out for her birthday because she knows what will happen to her," Alice grinned maliciously clearly having a plan.

"Why are you talking about going out for your birthday, My? We have school in three days, you won't be able to go out," Caden stated like he was trying to not hurt her feelings. Before Maya could answer another yell erupted from the two on the shore.

"OI! What the bloody hell was that for you tart," James called after Lily who was now in the water again talking to Lauren and Remus who were only a few feet away. He walked over to us to Sirius holding his cheek and Maya rolled her eyes. "I was trying to help her with her sun lotion!"

"She clearly didn't want the help, mate," Sirius chuckled.

"Anyway, my birthday is tomorrow…the day of the Hogsmeade trip…" Maya looked and sounded hurt. "You forgot, didn't you?"

"I-babe-no of course not! I was just teasing you!"

"Promise?" Caden rolled his eyes in annoyance but kept a smile on his face.

"Always!" Maya smiled and kissed him deeply letting his hands roam over her body until someone loudly cleared his throat and splashed them.

"I don't wanna see that," Sirius said with a look of disgust. He then pressured Caden, "Have you gotten her present yet?" they all watched him slightly panic as he tried to think of something.

"Yeah, mate," He slapped Sirius' back hard and continued. "I got it a couple of weeks ago, had too so I could make sure I had the money for it." May grinned wildly as he spoke and squealed with excitement. As they continued swimming for a while longer Caden disappeared, promising Maya to see her later on in the library. Finally the group of nine packed up and went in. The girls were all in the dorm changing in silence when Lily broke it.

"Why are you with that dick, May?" She was desperate for an answer, just like the rest of them.

"Wha-what," Maya was caught quite off guard as she pulled on her jeans. The others just watched her waiting for an answer. Silently she finished getting dress and sighed heavily as she sat on her bed. "I don't know," She suddenly burst into tears and all the girls rushed to her bed to comfort her. "I know he is cheating on me because he is tired of me, and honestly he won't breakup with me because he's afraid."

"That ass! He has a right to be afraid, just wait till James-," Lauren began but May stopped her.

"No! No one is telling James, understand?" She looked at her five friends seriously wiping away the tears. "I just need to catch him then I can leave him." They all nodded and vowed to help her catch him. I need one of you to tell him that I'm skipping dinner because I'm not feeling well and that I will just seem him tomorrow, I know where he meets her he did last night too and I saw him cheating on Sarah last year."

"If you know he did last night why didn't you today," Mary questioned seriously.

"I didn't see it I just knew that's what happened I heard her talking about it late last night when I went to the room of requirement."

"Whose, 'her'," Becky asked.

"Tia Carson, that Ravenclaw twat." The girls all shook their heads and told Maya bye after they checked if she was sure she didn't want dinner and told her they would do what they needed to. After several minutes she headed down to the common room expecting it to be empty but siting on the couch was a black hair male staring at the fire with a book on his lap. "Black, what are you still doing here?"

"Not hungry, same as you," He replied looking at her as she walked around to sit on the far side of the couch. She faced him, looking at him skeptically and pulled her knees to her chest.

"You never pass up a chance on food, whether its house elf made of home made from Mrs. Potter. So why are you really here?"

"The girls said you were upset and James was worried but then Lily said that it wouldn't be smart for him to stay, so…"

"So he told you to stay."

"Exactly." Just at that moment of silence Maya's stomach growled loudly emphasizing that, her not feeling well wasn't the actual reason she stayed.

"How about we go get food from the kitchens and you can tell me why you _really_ aren't at dinner and why you don't want James to know." She nodded and they headed out the portrait hole.

**A/N: **Maya may not be friends with Sirius but she does tolerate him for James's sake. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

IV: I Love You

They walked down the empty corridors and stairs. Maya looked around in awe of the pictures and Sirius just watched her. She stared at the portraits as if she never seen them before even though she had passed each of them at least once in the past six years of her life. He watched how her hair bounced when she walked and how as they waited for a stair case to move she would stretch her arms or back causing her breasts to stand out a bit more than they would normally, even though he tried to not look he couldn't help it.

"This way," Sirius grabbed her arm and pulled her through a portrait that had opened. As soon as they were in the small hallway of downwards stairs Sirius let go of her arm and he noticed her blush. Her skin had been so soft and it took all of his will power he had to remove his hand from her skin.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a short cut; it will put us past the Great Hall so we are least likely to be caught."

"I see," Maya giggled, "How many other girls have you brought this way, Black? Wait!" She stopped in the middle of the staircase and he laughed looking back at her.

"What, Gilson?"

"Are you going to take advantage of me?" Sirius slowly walked back up to her and stood on the same step as her, he stood so close that she had to lean against the wall. She felt his breath on her skin and had to take a deep slow breath so she could think straight.

"I would never," he whispered in her ear, smirked at her and kept walking. She shook her head and stood there for a moment when she heard his voice call to her. "Are you coming Red?"

"Don't call me that," Maya complained and followed. They finally reached the bottom and reached a corridor that held little number of portraits. They stopped on front of one that was strictly of fruit and Sirius reached out and tickled the pear and it turned into a door knob. Sirius pulled it open and immediately elves were taking their orders. They walked over to a small table that was next to the fireplace. Before May could do anything Sirius pulled her chair out for her then took his seat.

"So a deal is a deal. I'm getting you food, now you tell me what's going on Red."

"You can't say anything to James."

"Marauders promise," He held up his fist and crossed his heart, just like she had seen James do before. She nodded knowing the strength behind it.

"Caden is cheating on me, he's bored. We were gonna catch him tonight so I could break up with him. I just feel stuck because if I don't have a reason other than him being an ass he will make things hell."

"Why didn't he just leave you if he's bored with you?"

"He's scared, of all of you," Maya looked away from Sirius as their food was brought to them. They both began eating in silence for a while.

"He should be."

"That's what Lauren said earlier," Mia looked at him as he ate. The fire glinted off his sharp features making him look older than he truly was. She could see his stubble on his defined jaw and the muscles moving as he chewed, she could see the scar too. She had been at the Potter's the night he came looking for a place to stay.

***Flashback***

_It had begun storming so her and James were doing what they loved to when it was raining. They were sitting in the manor's library on the floor next to the fireplace with hot chocolate blankets, cookies, and a wizard's chess board between them._

"_I win again," Maya exclaimed as her knight took James king for a third time that night. She jumped up and began dancing when suddenly she saw a light from a vehicle flash through the window. "James, did you-,"_

"_Yes." They listened as they hear a motorcycle cut off. "Sirius." James' face paled as he ran out the door to the main hall. Maya followed after him neither of them grabbed a coat as they pulled the doors open. Maya screamed for Mr. and Mrs. Potter when they saw Sirius collapsed on the front steps of the house next to his motorbike. May ran out to help James pull him inside. The two collapsed on the floor sopping wet. Maya turned him over and she squeaked in horror at what they saw. His face was covered in blood. A cut started from above the corner of his right brow curving to the bottom of the right side of his jaw. James' parents ran into the room and began working on him. Mr. Potter picked him up and carried him into a close by bedroom and they disappeared. She looked at James and tears rolled down her face mixing with the rain. James pulled her into a close embrace as they sat on the floor, praying that Sirius would be spared._

_Hours had passed and finally Mrs. Potter walked out of the bedroom. May had been leaning on James, dosing on the small couch in the hall and was awaken when James stopped playing with her hair and stood up._

"_What happened? Is he ok?" Maya had stood up as well and was listening closely._

"_He isn't awake yet but he has suffered many magical injuries. Your father and I must run to the Ministry and St. Mungo's but we will be back. We need you to keep an eye on him and contact us as soon as he awakes; your father has his mirror on him." Maya and James both nodded as she kissed their heads and walked off to meet James' father. The both breathed deeply and walked into the room. The bed in the middle of the room was occupied by Sirius. May took James' hand for his support and squeezed it. He let go and sat next to Sirius. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the scar that was already forming on his face._

"_Your mum will be able to fix that better; her skills as a healer are amazing."_

"_He'll be happy about that," James chuckled lightly but looked at his friend quite worried._

"_Sirius will be fine James," Maya said and started laughing. James gave her a quizzical look and when she could breathe she spoke, "I wouldn't be that lucky to have him out of my life yet." James also laughed and Sirius stirred but didn't wake. James saw her shiver and he stood._

"_I'm gonna go grab some blankets and hot tea, I'll be back. If anything change's call for me," James said and left. May looked at Sirius' sleeping form. He was shirtless and had bandages wrapped around his lower chest and there were a few spots of blood that had bled through already. She sighed and lightly grabbed his hand._

"_I know you probably can't hear me but that's ok. I just want to know I tried to tell you. I love you Sirius. I never have the courage to tell you but I do. And it doesn't help that every time I see you, you do something to tease me, or drive me nutters and I try so hard to make myself hate you but I can't, I never can." Maya was quiet for a long time, just holding Sirius' hand. As soon as she heard the door open she let go and saw James holding a blanket and some tea. She took both and told him nothing had changed they sat and sipped tea and made small talk._

"_I wonder how he plans on passing off all these scars," James mused and gave a quiet chortle._

"_I bet he makes it off to be some kind of motorbike accident," Maya laughed at the sleeping man._

"_Ten gallons he says quidditch and not a motorbike," James grinned._

"_You're on," May smiled back. Suddenly Sirius started stirring more and his eyes opened but they were still heavy. He looked around the room and saw James and Maya._

"_Prongs? Red? What's going on? The last thing I remember-,"he tried to get up and winced in pain._

"_Stop trying to move," Maya scolded lightly pushing him back down. James had left to contact his parents._

"_Like being in charge do you, Red," Sirius grinned wolfishly and winked at her. She blushed and gave him a small smile and crossed her arms._

"Hey, Red, you there?" Sirius pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry, I was thinking about when you came to the Potter's that night. I saw your scar and remembered. I'm sorry," Maya added another soft apology at the end. Suddenly Sirius burst into laughter.

"You never answered me, Red!"

"You never will get that answer either," They both laughed heartily. Unexpectedly the door to the kitchen opened and Caden and Tia Carson stumbled in attached at the lips. "Well, this was better than catching you in the library!" Maya stood knocking her chair to the floor loudly. It was quickly very quiet in the kitchen. Caden turned quickly to see a hand flying at him, a loud smacking sound resounded throughout the entire kitchen. He held his face as she stomped on his foot for good measure.

"My! What are you doing here," He questioned through the pain.

"I _was_ having a good time having dinner with a friend, until I saw you doing that," She pointed to Tia, "you two-timing, pig face! We are done, got it. I never want to see you again!" Caden looked and saw Sirius sitting there with two half-finished butter beers on the table and back to Maya.

"You have the nerve to call me a cheater, you were the one who told your bitch friends to tell me that you were sick and you were having dinner with that Git! You need to get your stories straight you tart!" Sirius began to walk over with his wand drawn when rapidly Maya's fist cocked back and released hitting Caden directly in the nose breaking it.

"I'm done with you," she said and walked out not even looking at Tia. Sirius was right behind her and as soon as the portrait closed separating the two couples he laughed.

"That was amazing! Where did that come from, Red?" He stopped her picked her up and spun her around making her laugh.

"Several months of pint up frustration towards that, bastard!" they laughed and walked back up the way they came. Once they were back in the staircase short-cut Maya stopped him. "Do you remember anything from that night when you were out, like before you woke up, did you hear anything?" Sirius just looked at her with a gleam of thought in his silver-grey eyes.

"Just some weird dreams about what had happened at Grimauld that night." May nodded and kept walking.

"OH!" She turned hastily making them stop close to each other their chests touching, "How do you explain those scars?" He laughed realizing where this was going.

"James is gonna murder me! I tell them that it's from a motorbike accident."

"YES," she yelled and jumped. She lost her footing and stumbled crashing into Sirius who caught them both. Her breath hitched and she moved quickly and smiled like nothing happened. "He owes me ten gallons!" She then took off at a run to make it back to the common room. Once they go there May burst in scaring several first years. "JAMES CHARLES POTTER!" Lily, Lauren, Alice, Mary, and Becky looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"He's upstairs," Remus spoke calmly not even looking up from his book. She ran up the stairs taking two at a time. Sirius laughed as he watched.

"What happened," Lily questioned thoroughly confused.

"We had dinner, talked about and old memory, she broke up with Candace, and she realized that James owes her money so she ran up here. Now I will be yelled at in three, two, and one!"

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK, I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL HER!" James's voice bellowed from above. Maya giggled as she skipped happily down the stairs counting her galleons, an annoyed James following.

"No you told me not to tell her unless she asked, tonight she asked."

"A bloody year later! She charged me interest!" The girls were all giggling madly at the sight before them. James was standing over yelling at Sirius who was sitting with Mia on the couch with his arm around her and May just sat there looking like nothing was wrong.

"How much," Sirius chuckled looking at Maya's hand.

"Fifty percent! For giving her ten galleons a year late!"

"Oh, hush you! It was only five more galleons you can afford it," she chided. "Plus you know me. You should have been honest and I would've just taken the ten!" James sat down on the floor slightly huffy as he knew she had just won that argument. May smiled and slipped Sirius the five extra galleons and he nodded with his wolfish grin. She soon moved to the table where the girls, except Lauren, were looking through magazines at dresses and make-up ideas for the upcoming ball. Sirius and James were wrapped in a game of Wizard's Chess while peter watched and Lauren and Remus were working on to what seemed to be an astronomy chart even eleven and Hogsmeade started at eight in the morning. The room was mostly quiet apart from the quiet conversations they were having and the page turn of a book and a move being called out and the piece moving. There was a long draft of silence once it was declared that James won the game where all you could hear was the crackling of the slowly dying fire, when they promptly hear a tap on a window that made them all jump. They saw a pale grey owl with a letter on its leg.

"That's Jake's owl," James stated letting the bird in. Sirius turned to gently wake Maya who had fallen asleep on the couch trying to wait until midnight.

"Red, you've got a letter," Sirius whispered to her shaking her shoulder.

"Hmm," Maya adjusted not waking up. Sirius chuckled.

"Whatever it is, is gonna have to wait because she just out," Sirius covered her up with a blanket.

"Should we leave her here?" Becky asked looking from Maya to the stairs.

"None of us can carry her ad the guys can't get up there," Lily spoke softly.

"I'll stay down here with her," Sirius offered still looking at the sleeping red head. Everyone smiled at the two and left the room. James hung back still.

"You sure mate? I can stay," James told him. Sirius looked at him surprised that someone was still there.

"Yeah, I don't have a problem doing it."

"Well, why don't you go change first?" Sirius nodded and stood up looking hesitantly at Maya.

"Go she will be fine with me," James chuckled at his friend as he disappeared up the stairs. "I hope you know what you're getting into, May." Suddenly she jumped awake and yawned. She looked around and saw only James in the common room with her.

"Where is everyone?"

"They went to bed, are you gonna go up?" Maya sat up and stretched.

"Nah, I'm going to stay down here for a bit." James nodded and walked up the stairs. Maya stood and stretched her legs and then adjusted her short cheer shorts and tank top. Suddenly Sirius walked down the stairs James had just walked up.

"He said you were awake." He pointed over his shoulder.

"Yeah, what are you doing down here?" Maya questioned sitting on the floor stretching her legs out more. Sirius watched as she leaned over her long smooth tan legs.

"You had, um, fallen asleep," He looked away from her legs and looked at her face, "so I was gonna stay down here with you." She nodded and stood up and started walking to the portrait hole. When she pushed it opened she turned and looked at the confused Sirius.

"Aren't you coming?" She smirked and walked out. Sirius grinned and jogged after her.


	5. Chapter 5

V: Dance with me

"Where are we going," he whispered to her once they were in the corridor.

"Room of Requirement, I go when I need to think or I can't sleep. Or have a nightmare," She mumbled the last part but he heard her. He just nodded and grabbed her arm pulling her into a deserted classroom. "What the-" Sirius clapped his hand over her mouth and suddenly they heard Filch's on the other side of the door.

"I heard them too, my pet. Let's keep looking," He spoke to his creepy cat. They heard the footsteps disappear and Sirius let go of Maya.

"How did you know?"

"I saw the shadows." She nodded and they slowly and quietly continued to the Room of Requirement. Once they reached the spot she paced three times in front of it and a door appeared. She smirked at him and they walked in. Sirius stared around the room. It was lined with mirrors and the floor was hardwood. It was just a huge open space. She walked over to a muggle stereo that was on the floor and plugged in a little thing that he was sure he heard James refer to as an iPod before. Suddenly the room was filled with music, he had heard the song before but wasn't exactly sure what it was.

Maya walked to the middle of the large room and she began moving with the music. She danced. Sirius stared at her in awe. She danced when she was stressed.

She slowly moved with the sexy R&B music. She pulled a little remote from her waist band and paused the music. She walked over to him and smiled.

"You know how to dance don't you?"

"Some," he was nervous. Being close to her dancing could not end well; he would say no if she asked. If she asked he would say no.

"Dance with me." It wasn't a question, it was an order. She pressed play and the next button and a song he knew quite well came on.

_When marimba rhythms start to play  
>Dance with me, make me sway<em>

They started moving together closely and just got lost in the music.

_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
>Hold me close, sway me more<br>_

He wasn't sure how but they got even closer to each other.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze  
>Bend with me, sway with ease<br>When we dance you have a way with me  
>Stay with me, sway with me<em>

They were dancing in a mix of the tango, the waltz, and the rumba.

_Other dancers may be on the floor  
>Dear, but my eyes will see only you<br>Only you have that magic technique  
>When we sway I go weak<em>

Anna began singing quietly and she smiled at Sirius as if this was the happiest place she would ever be.__

_I can hear the sounds of violins  
>Long before it begins<br>Make me thrill as only you know how  
>Sway me smooth, sway me now<em>

Sirius began to belt out the song with her as they continued dancing.__

_Other dancers may be on the floor  
>Dear, but my eyes will see only you<br>Only you have that magic technique  
>When we sway I go weak<em>

_I can hear the sounds of violins  
>Long before it begins<br>Make me thrill as only you know how  
>Sway me smooth, sway me now<em>

_When marimba rhythms start to __play__  
>Dance with me, make me sway<br>Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
>Hold me close, sway me more<em>

Their movements were getting smaller until they were just swaying to the music breathing heavily. Sirius kept singing but quieter now and he rested his forehead on hers.__

_Like a flower bending in the breeze  
>Bend with me, sway with ease<br>When we dance you have a way with me  
>Stay with me, sway with me<em>

_When marimba __start__ to play  
>Hold me close, make me sway<br>Like a ocean hugs the shore  
>Hold me close, sway me more<br>_

They just stood in the middle of the floor looking into each other's eyes._  
>Like a flower bending in the breeze<br>Bend with me, sway with ease  
>When we dance you have a way with me<br>Stay with me, sway with me_

The song ended and they didn't move. Sirius kept holding her as the next song began. He tilted her face up to his gently, "happy birthday," he muttered and brought their lips closer, they were almost touching when suddenly May blushed, pulled away, and ran from the room leaving her iPod behind.

Suddenly the room changed to a bedroom with a large fire place and couch. The iPod had appeared on the table in the room and he made a mental note to take it back to her tomorrow morning. He pulled his shirt of and sat on the couch staring into the fire. The ghost of Maya's voice floated in his head.

"_Do you remember anything from that night when you were out, like before you woke up, did you hear anything?" _She had asked him if he heard anything and he said no. that hadn't been the truth though, he heard her. He knew what she had said to him. _"I know you probably can't hear me but that's ok. I just want to know I tried to tell you. I love you Sirius. I never have the courage to tell you but I do. And it doesn't help that every time I see you, you do something to tease me, or drive me nutters and I try so hard to make myself hate you but I can't, I never can."_ He heard her alright, now he just had to somehow get her to admit it to him when she knew he was conscious. He got up and grabbed the iPod and left the room. Sirius snuck back down to Gryffindor tower and wasn't surprised when he found the common room empty. He continued up to his bed and fell asleep remembering how right it felt to be dancing with her.

Maya cursed herself as she ran back to the girl's dorms of Gryffindor tower. She was so close to kissing him. The one thing she wanted to do so badly and she just freaked out! She stormed upstairs and went to the showers. Once she had taken a long hot relaxing shower, she laid down in her bed. As much as she tried she couldn't just NOT think of Sirius! She kept thinking of how right it had felt to be dancing with him.

**A/N:** short I know sorry! But it's a sweet little chapter here of them really realizing how much they want to be together :) not to mention the lovely dance scene. I know it kinda sucks in description but….if I get reviews (at least 10) I will work on finding someone to partner it with me and I will do the dance and put it on YouTube so you can see how I imagined it! Soooo REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

VI: Happy Birthday

"Ready?" Lily whispered to the other girls as the positioned themselves around Maya's bed. "On the count of three: One, two….THREE!" Suddenly all five girls jumped on the birthday girls bed yelling and blowing noise makers.

"AHHHHHH!" Maya shrieked as she was attacked by her friends.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they all yelled to her then tackled her into a group hug pile. Maya laughed as they all rolled off of her to sit. They then took turns handing her presents. She received; a pair of black strappy wedges from Lily, a pair of black shorts from Alice, a black fitted gangster styled vest from Becky, a silver charm bracelet from Lauren, and a set of ruby dangly earrings from Mary.

"Thank you guys so much!" Maya shared a group hug with all of them then got up to get ready for the day. When she came out of the bathroom she had on everything they gave her with a white baby doll fitted V-neck shirt under the vest. She had her hair in a messy bun with a few strands framing her face.

"You look gorgeous!" Lily complimented circling her.

"But you need makeup," Becky dragged her to the vanity and sat her down.

"Becky! She does not," Alice defended.

"I think she looks better without," Lauren added softly looking at an astronomy chart.

"One, classes haven't started, Lauren, so stop looking at that damn thin. Two, fine, she doesn't need it but it would look even better if she had some on," Mary corrected. "Plus if she wants Sirius' attention she needs to."

"Right, about that," Maya said as Becky applied eye-shadow. The girls all froze (except Becky) and looked at her.

"You didn't!" Lily looked at Maya in horror.

"NO, no THAT did NOT happen. I danced with him last night and, well, we sort of, kind of, almost kissed…" Maya mumbled the last part.

"Oh. My. God," Mary and Becky said backing up and sitting on the nearest bed looking at May in shock. Since they had been doing her makeup they heard her.

"Oh my god, what?" Lauren looked up suddenly interested.

"I said that I almost kissed him," Maya added her eyeliner like nothing was wrong. She turned to the room and saw all of their moths opened in astonishment. "Well, he almost kissed me, that is. Now are we gonna go to Hogsmeade or what?" Maya grabbed her purse, stuffed her wand in it and headed out the door. The other girls (who were ready) grabbed their stuff and followed. Maya was already pretty far ahead of them so they ran down the staircases following her.

"Maya, hey, hold up," Lily yelled after her friend as the girls pushed through the crowds of people. Maya kept walking not even giving the boys looking at her a second glance.

"Move!" Mary yelled at a group of first year girls from Hufflepuff making them squeal in fear and cower out of their way.

"Out the way people! Emergency!" Alice shoved a fifth year boy out of her way. They finally reached the bottom of the stairs where Maya was stopped by a Ravenclaw boy named Alec.

"Hey, Maya, happy birthday," The Ravenclaw sixth year stepped in front of her. She smiled at the tan brown haired boy.

"Thanks, Alec, I didn't think anyone but my friends knew," Maya saw Sirius, James, and Remus walking out of the Great hall and she got an evil idea in her head. She touched Alec's arm and smiled more seductively.

"Truth be told I didn't know until I heard Potter, Lupin, and Black talking about it," he chuckled rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Maya giggled and playfully slapped Alec's chest.

Sirius looked over towards the stairs when he heard her laugh. He found her immediately and grinned. "OI, RE-" he began yelling but a small hand covered his mouth.

"Shut it, Black!" Lily hissed as the other girls joined them.

"Umbuh," Sirius mumbled against her hand.

"What?" Lily asked watching the scene across the room play out. Maya was laying the flirting on thick. Sirius moved her hand away and spoke again.

"I said; what?" Looking over at Maya again, then he saw it. she was flirting with the guy. She had her hand on his upper arm and giggling a lot. His playful mood quickly turned brooding.

"So would you want to go to Hogsmeade today and get some butter beers or something?" Alec asked motioning to the doors heading out the castle.

"Awe thanks, Alec, but I have plans with my friends. Maybe next time though!" Maya smiled and walked away smiling back at him. She reached her friends and Lily stared at her in shock.

"What are you doing, messing with Alec!? Are you nutters!?" She whispered harshly. Maya pulled her arm out of Lily's grasp and stood up straight.

"I'm single I can do what I want." She glanced at Sirius and saw him glaring daggers at where Alec had disappeared to. Maya couldn't help but smirk and start walking out to the courtyard with her friend in toe.

**A/N: I know its short but again it's just something. Sorry I haven't posted I started college and moved twice!**


	7. Chapter 7

VII: Connect or Not

The girls walked a bit in front of the boys as they headed down the path to Hogsmeade. They all giggled and laughed as they walked but Lily looked at Maya with a pointed look.

"Lily, stop it. I'm not going to do anything with him, it was harmless flirting." Maya defended herself linking her arm with her friend.

"Okay, but what about you and Black?"

"What about us? Nothing is ever gonna happen; we deal with each other because of James!" Lily looked harshly at May and pulled her closer as they walked.

"And only almost kiss?" Lily's voice was harsh.

"Look, it didn't mean anything! My head wasn't clear. I had just woken up and from a nightmare at that," She spoke just as low and harshly as Lily had. Lily froze stopping Maya as well, her back was straight stiff and she looked almost as pale as the sparse clouds sky. The other girls looked back curiously but kept walking.

"A nightmare about what, exactly?" Maya sighed and looked at the guys who were getting closer; each of them looking curious except Black who was looking everywhere else.

"It's not a big deal, ok?" Maya tried to keep walking but Lily held tight to her arm and wouldn't let her move.

"Not a big deal? Every nightmare you have had has come true at some point! It IS a big deal!" Lily's voice was an unforgiving whisper.

"Can we not deal with it now, please?"

"Not deal with what now?" James Voice startled the two of them making them jump. The others were all ahead disappearing into The Three Broomsticks.

"Nothing, I just had a nightmare is all," James looked just as worried as Lily did. "Can we just talk about it later, please? I just want to enjoy my birthday."

"Fine," James sighed still obviously concerned. Lily rolled her eyes and stomped off to The Three Broomsticks. "Now what did I do?" James groaned as they began to walk slowly.

"She's annoyed with me not you. She doesn't think I'm behaving very well."

"Well from what I heard happened last night and then how you acted this morning I would have to agree with her on that."

"I'm a grown single woman and I will act how I want," she stuck her tongue out at James and giggled.

"Grown woman my ass!" James' hand went up to ruffle her hair and she squealed dodging it and ran into the restaurant. The two of them laughed as they fell into their places at the table. Maya fell into whoever was next to her then stopped her laughter abruptly as she realized it was Sirius. An awkward silence fell appreciatively broken by Madame Rosmerta taking their orders. The normal mindless chatter fell into place as they awaiting their drinks and food.

"So, you and Alec, huh," Mary asked slyly. May about choked on her food upon hearing the question. She took a quick drink and laughed.

"Most likely not. It was harmless flirting."

"What if it does go somewhere?" Becky added.

"Will you even let it?" Alice giggled.

"Geez, what is with the twenty questions girls?" Maya giggled taking another sip of butter beer.

"Maybe because we're all curious; I have to say I know I am!" Sirius added to the conversation harshly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Maya stung back just sharply.

"Well when people get mixed signals from others they tend to be confused and curious, just like I am. Right. Now."

"Don't _you dare_ lecture _me_ on mixed signals, _Black_!"

"Well, I think it's time we all go shopping! Let's pair up!" Lauren inserted loudly before the argument could continue into a scene. "Remus and I, Peter and Alice, Mary and Becky, Lily and James, and Maya and Sirius! Break! BYE!" Everyone quickly left in their pairs leaving the brewing couple alone before any protests could be made.

"Well, this is just great! Happy fucking birthday to me!" Maya got up and walked to the bar with her purse.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sirius asked following.

"Paying for everyone's lunch."

"I may not be happy with you, Red, but no one pays for their own food on their birthday, let alone their friends." Sirius paid and the two walked out quietly.

"So did you get stuck with me because you aren't getting me a present? Because normally I'm with Becky or Mary." They walked towards the edge of town where the path to the Shrieking Shack began.

"Actually I already got you a present. I've, uh, had it for a while now." Maya looked at him shocked only to find herself intrigued with what she saw. He had his head down watching his feet as he kicked the same rock as they walked, his hands were in his pockets and his face was mostly hidden by hair, but she could see the confusion on his face still.

"Well, what is it then?" She teased and he looked up at her. His face split into a smirk when he saw her smile.

"How about I give it to you when we get to the shack?"

"But that's breaking the rules. I'm supposed to get the gifts from you boys at dinner tonight."

"I'd rather us be alone when you get it." His comment sent her mind reeling as the continued down the path. Maya was trying to figure out what the present was when she suddenly felt her foot catch on something. Before she knew it she was falling towards the ground. Suddenly she grabbed for Sirius and the two tumbled to the ground and rolled landing Maya on top of Sirius. She sat up and looked down to realize that she was straddling him and blushed fiercely. She stood up and brushed herself off and cursed lightly at the dirt now on her white shirt.

"Sorry," Maya mumbled trying to brush the dirt off. Sirius stood up with a wide grin.

"If you wanted me that bad you could've just said it." Maya huffed and took a step forward to continue and started to fall again. Sirius caught her and she whined in pain as she stepped again.

"I think-, I think, I sprained my ankle," Maya leaned down and took off her heel.

"Well we have to get you back up to the Castle to see Madame Pomfrey," Sirius rubbed the back of his head and looked wearily back from the way they came.

"That is way too long of a walk, I won't make it back," Maya held on to his arm wearily.

"I have an idea but you can never use it without me or James. Actually, James would be livid about you knowing, so without me." May looked at him like he was barmy. Suddenly he picked her up bridal style and began walking closer to the shrieking shack.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing? The Castle is the other way!" Maya protested as he walked past the warning fence. As he walked Maya couldn't help but notice his muscles that pulled against his shirt.

"I know a shortcut. Trust me." He kicked open the door and walked into the creepy hallway. "Can you stand for a minute?" She nodded and he set her down. He knelt down and pulled out a knife. The then proceeded to pop up a section of the floor that lead down some steps and then into a pathway.

"Damn, you boys and your secrets." Maya looked down the steep steps and the tight passageway before them, then down at her already swollen ankle. "I don't get how this is going to work."

"We go through the passage and end up in the castle. You get your ankle healed and all is good. What's not to get?" Sirius gave her an alluring smirk.

"But how am I gonna get through it, with a bogus ankle? You aren't carrying me the whole way." Maya scoffed.

"Oh, really? Says who?" Sirius looked around as if he was waiting for someone else to speak up.

"Says me!" May crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Look, Red, I see it two ways. You stay here by yourself while I go get help or I can carry you and not face any questions when we get to the castle." He took two close steps to her as she thought. Finally she sighed and uncrossed her arms in annoyance. Sirius chuckled and scooped her up once again bridal style and proceeded to go down the stony stairs. Sirius only set her down once again at the bottom of the stairs so he could replace the floor boards. Once they got going both were quiet.

"What?" Sirius asked snapping May out of her trance.

"Hm?" She suddenly blushed realizing she had been staring at him as they trekked on.

"You were staring at me."

"No I wasn't. I was thinking," her blush got deeper as he looked down and grinned at her.

"What about?"

"I'm just trying to, um," She looked up at the ceiling of the tunnel and realized something odd. "I'm trying to figure out how it is still light in here even though we are underground." Sirius chuckled moving his eyebrows up then back down.

"It's magic." He entertained her glancing back down at her. Suddenly the light turned more golden than silver. They were close to the exit. "I have to set you down again to make sure we don't die getting out of here." Maya rolled her eyes at him, thinking he was being dramatic. "Can you crawl out behind me?" She sighed and nodded.

"Great, a good outfit ruined," She muttered behind him. He let out a barking laugh inform of her. Soon she was crawling out of the ground. The frame of the passage was roots of a tree. She stood and Sirius pulled her away quickly, not thinking about her ankle. Once he stopped she had tears spilling out from the pain and she sat on the ground.

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking, I was just trying to get us away," Sirius apologized sitting next to her and gingerly taking her hand.

"From what," Maya asked skeptically. Sirius smiled softly and pointed to where they had just hurried away from. She followed his hand and gasped. She stared at the Whomping Willow in awe as it swatted a bird out of the air. "H-How did we get past that alive?" Maya looked at Sirius wide-eyed.

"Secret," he chuckled and stood up offering her a hand. She crossed her arms and looked up at him in defiance. Sirius sighed, "You aren't moving until I tell you." Maya smirked.

"Sometimes it concerns me that you know me so well."

"It was that look. How about I get you to the Hospital wing and I'll tell you?"

"No."

"Your ankle is already bad and it will get worse the longer we wait." Maya huffed and reached up to him. Sirius pulled her up and she crashed into his chest. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist so she wouldn't fall over. Silver eyes locked onto hazel. Their faces inched closer, lips almost touching. Maya suddenly pulled away.

"Sirius….We should, uh, we should go." Sirius took a deep breath and nodded. He picked her up again and began to walk up to the castle. Once they reached the Hospital wing Madame Pomfrey bustled over to them.

"Shouldn't you dears be down at Hogsmeade? It's too nice of a day to be inside the castle." She smiled at them.

"We were down at Hogsmeade Poppy; however, Miss Unlucky here tripped and hurt her ankle," Sirius winked at Poppy making her blush. Maya rolled her eyes at his flirtation however her eyes revealed traces of jealousy.

"Oh my," Madame Pomfrey spoke looking at May's ankle. "Place her on the bed right here." Sirius followed orders and set her gently on the bed. "This will only take a moment dear, It just looks like a sprain." Madame Pomfrey then waved her wand as a blue light wrapped itself around Maya's ankle making her feel instant relief. "All better dear, now be more careful it isn't even quidditch season yet." Poppy smiled at the two and disappeared back into her office.

"Well, now what?" Maya questioned taking off her second heel. She stood up and stretched making her shirt rise up some. Sirius watched as the skin was revealed and let his eyes wander up to her breasts then her neck and finally resting on her face. Maya turned to him and smiled; those smiles about made him melt.

Sirius cleared his throat, "We could go sit out by the lake."

"Yeah, ok. Can we go by the dorms first? I need to change."

"Sounds good," Sirius smiled and offered his hand to her. She looked at it, laughed and began walking. Sirius grinned and followed.

"Seems you got a little too attached to touching me today, Black," Maya kept walking as Sirius watched her hips sway while he followed. She stopped and turned walking backwards. "I'll race you," She smirked and took off.

"CHEAT!" Sirius called and chased after her. They laughed as the raced up the levels of stairs. Sirius pulled ahead of her, his barking laughter echoed in the hallways. He suddenly stopped as he rounded a corner causing Maya to smack into the back of him and fall over.

"What the bloody hell, Black?" Maya stood up rubbing her head. She walked around him and froze as well.

"What do you two think you are doing? Shouldn't you be down in Hogsmeade?" McGonagall's voice was sharp as always.

"We, uh, where," Sirius began.

"We had been, but," Maya said at the same time.

"Yes?" McGonagall questioned raising her eyebrows.

"I fell, and sprained my ankle. Sirius had brought me back up to the Hospital wing for it to get healed. We were just going to stay here for the rest of the day, Professor," Maya explained looking somber. Sirius looked in surprise at Maya for her use of his first name again.

"I see, well carry on, but if I see either of you running in these halls again it will be detention. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Professor," both of them mumbled and began to walk away. Once they were around the corner they laughed and started running again. Maya pulled ahead this time and as they reached their hall she yelled the password so the portrait swung open. She bolted in to the common room and stopped dead in her tracks this time. Sirius had a bit more warning and stumbled into her but was able to catch her before they both fell over.

"Now why a-" Sirius halted mid-sentence and laugh at the sight in front of him. The two who were snogging passionately on the couch jumped apart the female landing on the floor.

"I cannot believe you two! How long have you been up here!?" Maya laughed at a red faced Lily and James.

"I-uh-we-um," Lily was stumbling to speak; James on the other hand had started grinning.

"Things went really well down in Hogsmeade," his face looked like it was gonna split in two.

"We can see that, Prongsie," Sirius chuckled again and jumped over the couch to sit next to James.

"Lily how about we go upstairs, I need to change clothes." Lily finally took in Maya's appearance realizing the dirt, dried leaves and twigs.

"What happened to you, May?" Lily quickly walked over to Maya and looked her over.

"No big, took a bit of a spill but I'm ok." Sirius and Maya shared a look and he chuckled shaking his head.

"Right, come one."

"Don't take too long Lily-Flower," James smiled at the once again blushing Lily. The boys watched the two girls disappear up the steps and didn't speak until they heard the door closed.

"What really happened, Padfoot?" James looked expectantly at Sirius.

"Exactly what she said, but a bit more detail," Sirius grinned at his best mate.

"So what was the detail?" James faced his friend and crossed his arms.

"She tripped and sprained her ankle. I carried her back to the castle so she couldget it healed by Poppy."

"That's it?" James looked skeptically at Sirius, however Sirius just held uphis fist and crossed his heart.

"Now about you and Evans…"

"No, we didn't get together!" Maya protested with a laugh, for the third time since they had gotten into the dorm room, to Lily. Her best friend rolled her eyes and sat huffily on her bed as Maya changed.

"Then what was that look about? I'm not stupid!" Lily smiled knowingly at Maya.

"It was….nothing," Maya shot a smirk at her friend as she turned around and changed into a pair of black yoga pants and a tight red tank top.

"Nothing, right," Lily sighed knowing her friend wouldn't tell any more.

"So what happened between you and James today, Lils?" Maya sat down in front of her vanity brushing her hair out and picking out dead leaves and twigs.

"Well, we were walking, he got your gift, no I'm not telling you," Lily spoke as she saw May open her mouth. "He was being really sweet for once, and we went into Mallon's Jewelry and I was looking at the necklace I've been wanting forever. You know the gold one with the ruby tear drop," Maya nodded walking over to sit with Lily. Suddenly May noticed Lily fiddling with a necklace.

"Oh my Merlin, Lils he didn't!" Maya swatted Lily's hand away and gently took the necklace between her fingers.

"Oh, but he did. And then he told me how much he loved me. And then…then I said it back. Right there in the store as he put it on me. I just couldn't believe it was happening!" The girls hugged and squealed.

"I am so happy for you, Lils, I really am." Maya hugged her best friend even tighter.

"Mate, I'm happy for you. I swear I am," Sirius grinned along with James and clapped him on the back. They heard the door open from up the stairs and then heard the girl's giggles. Sirius watched in awe as Maya came bouncing down the steps pulling her hair up in a ponytail.

"What have you two been gossiping about?" James asked as he pulled Lily to sit next to him.

"Why you and your romantics of course dear Jamesie!" Maya leaned down from behind the couch and pecked him on the cheek. "You take good care of her or I'll hunt your arse down and kick it," Maya ruffled his already messy hair and went to sit in a chair.

"You mean kill him, right?" Sirius smiled.

"No, just kick it and leave him within an inch of his life. That way he suffers painfully and slowly." James gulped at May's words and pulled Lily close as if for protection. The other three laughed heartily. A comfortable silence fell over the group as a few people started straggling back from hogsmeade and the first and second years came out of hiding.

"Well, before the rest of your birthday celebrations, May, I need to run to the library to get a book for my essay. I'll see you later," Lily stood and James followed. "What are you doing?"

"Coming with my beautiful, smart girlfriend," James kissed her nose for effect. Lily blushed then nodded; the two left hand-in-hands.

"I bet they just find a broom closet," Sirius mumbled stretching out on the couch now to lie down.

"Probably," Maya answered absent-mindedly as she looked out the window. Her mind reeled as silence fell between her and Sirius. Her best friend was with someone and happy finally, but she couldn't help but wonder if she would ever get that. Maya suddenly stood up and began to walkout of the room then stopped. She turned to Sirius who was looking at her concerned. "Do you have my iPod?"

"Yeah, why," he asked as he dug it out of his pocket.

"I'll see you later," May grabbed it and jogged out of the common room.

Sirius looked after her confused and torn whether or not to follow. His dilemma was solved by a 6th year named Samantha, wearing and impossibly short skirt, that he could almost see up how he was laying, and low cut shirt.

"Hi, Sirius, I was wondering if we could talk." She stood over him and then sat as close as she could, without being in his lap, when he sat up.

She didn't stop until she reached the seventh floor. She pushed open the doors that appeared on the wall and walked into the dance hall. She went to the radio and plugged in the iPod. The clicks of her flipping through songs sounded through the room. She finally hit the song she wanted and began to blast it. Stutter by Maroon 5 was heard throughout the room as she began to twirl and leap moving to the music.

**A/N: Uh-oh! Ha-ha I love it when this part! Review Please!**


End file.
